


Convalescence

by genop0ke



Category: Silenda / Secrets
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Remus Ignatios come to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

 

With dead, blank eyes and a dull frown, he stared at the wall. His arm felt numb and cold, a familiar yet also foreign sensation. He wouldn’t whine or sob, or even show a lick of emotion, despite how much anguish he was feeling on the inside. Why would he? The only people he cared about were either miles away or deceased. He never dared to be himself near anyone but family.  Even then, he was pitiful. A liar, one who wore a thin, smiling mask in every waking moment.

The walls confining him in the room were pale blue, streaked with bands of darker cobalts and pale creams. A single pair of windows let natural light illuminate the space, rows of unlit lights sitting idly on the ceiling. It was a hospital room, one area of the room filled with the necessary equipment to save a life. He sat in the bed, wearing a thin hospital gown, his arms and most of his body concealed under a clean, white sheet.

He didn’t trust a single person who emerged through the door on the south-facing wall. Not a single member of his family ever came to visit. He knew why, he never denied the fact none of them wanted him, or cared enough to give them the time of day. Thus, every day, his time was spent in brooding silence and solitude, broken only by the occasional assistant checking in on him.

On the last day of being in the hospital, he came to a realization as he changed into his usual clothes, smoothing out his dark hair with a comb. As he buttoned up the front of his uniform’s shirt from the outfit he normally wore, he thought over everything. Anyone he met could have been the cruel individual that sucked him into this situation and took away the one person that really cared about him. Anyone. They were all practically petty murderers, nothing more than rodents that needed to be cleared out from society.

He walked out on his own, ignoring anyone attempting to assist him. They weren’t worth his time. After a while of walking through the thick cityscape, he reached a large, palace-like building. He rubbed his arm, looking up at the looming doors of the household.

“...did they even miss me? Probably not. I would figure they lived as if I never existed.” He hissed with a bitter tone. “Kaizer must have made it to Incerus by now, considering how ill father is… ugh.”

He stepped inside, shouting loudly and flinching at the loud echo from his voice. “Remus Ignatios is home, did any of you even miss me?!”

“...pfft, is that what you’re calling yourself, now, Adair? That was a dire mistake, you sound even lamer, now!” A sly 20-year-old with puffy, ink-colored hair and a really expensive looking jacket on snickered, walking into the room. His reddish brown eyes were full of mockery and selfishness. This asshole right here. “You’ll always be a Deldick, dumb brother!”

Adair glared at his older sibling, clenching his fists and raising his right one a bit. His right arm was a sleek, metal prosthetic, glinting under his sleeve in the light from fluorescent fixtures on the walls. “…Kaizer, is it really necessary to be such an insufferable-”

“What did I say about swearing in the household, Adair? You know your father and I don’t like that.” A shorter woman with delicately braided red hair smiled awkwardly, adjusting the front of a cream and black dress she had on. “Good to have you back. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, perfect.” He sarcastically remarked, muttering to himself as he walked out of the room to find his own room. His bed was neatly made, the sheets and blankets still warm from being washed recently. “…huh.” They smelled nice, at least. Someone really was looking forward to his arrival.

* * *

After months and months of waiting, he was ready. The tips of the fingers on his prosthetic had been sharpened to a wicked point. The world would never know about this. If anything, the deaths would be passed off as accidental, natural passings. Visualizing the gruesome murders in his head over and over began to make him feel eager, almost. He could barely stand having to wait so long just to end those three’s pitiful lives. It’d finally make people notice him, and he would be in control of the entire nation as Incerus, just like he wanted.

Incerus was the highest possible caste one could be born into, in the nation of Silenda. It was fueled by pure royal blood, from the intertwining of the Delrick and Ignatios families. The current Inceri in charge were Ariana Delrick, a kind woman with a warm heart, and Claude Ignatios, a sickly man who was growing old and had a terrible, chronic cough. It would be sure to do him in eventually, which made the oldest of their sons, the ambitious and self-absorbed Kaizer Ignatios, that much more eager for him to die already so he could be the next one ruling over Silenda. Their next oldest child was Janice Ignatios, who was currently off in Flavis, the lowest caste, helping out the ill as a medical assistant during an outbreak of a virus. Then came Adair Delrick, a deceitful teen who had lost his right arm in an incident involving explosives and murdered lovers. The advanced technology at the hospital allowed him to attain a metal prosthetic fully able to feel and move like a real arm. The youngest child was William Delrick, a young boy who idolized Adair and had a vivid imagination.

There are six other castes, which aren’t that relevant at the moment, but they’ll be described anyway. What a great day to want to learn about Silenda.

Next down is Despin, a military-like caste full of people from families that used to belong to Incerus. These people are fiercely loyal to the Incerus, and would die for anyone in that caste. Then comes Bratus, a high-class, rich caste, with greedy, lazy, businesslike people populating it. Lower down is Rumotus, the middle-class and most ‘modern’ caste. Even lower is Milis, a caste full of peasant-level poor people, and Satrix, where criminals go to be reformed back into law-abiding citizens. Flavis is where people go when they’re reaching the end of their life to live out the rest of their days in happiness, and is surprisingly well maintained despite being the lowest caste.

A lot of that was about to change, so that’s why it isn’t relevant. “…mother, where is Kaizer?” Adair asked, approaching her in her room. He had hidden undertones of envious hatred weaved into his forced, neutral tone. She didn’t pick up any hints and gestured towards the door, jerking her thumb to the right. “…his room?” Silently, Ariana nodded.

He slipped into his older brother’s room, silently closing the door behind him. Kaizer looked up for a moment from a sappy love story he was reading, frowning. “Out.” For once, the younger brother didn’t listen, glaring at him and standing in front of the door. “I said out, Adair.”

“No, the only time I’ll leave this room will be while I’m wiping your blood off of my hands, Kaizer.” A grim smile fixed itself on Adair’s face, making him seem a bit… unsettling, to say the least.

Kaizer stood up, looking threatened, but also still wasn’t taking him seriously at all. A fatal mistake. He gagged, making a strangled, shocked noise as the sharpened fingertips of the prosthetic were driven into his throat. “G-ghhkk--- Ad--?!”

"I always did despise you, Kaizer."

 


End file.
